movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Johnson
Mitchell Johnson is an 8-year-old kid who is the protagonist of The Mirror Dimension and The Mirror Dimension: Volume of Vorxt. Biography Mitchell is seen in a car with his family, feeling annoyed. He hated circus' and wanted them to die! Especially clowns, he wanted them to die big time. His family then starts to walk in the circus, swearing that they see something weird. It was the Vortex - before it swarmed away. Mitchell actually had a good day at the circus. He was really amazed by the acts, like the acrobats and stuff like that. Even the clowns weren't creepy as hell and actually made him laugh. After all of that, Mitchell visited the hall of mirrors. Many of the mirrors were unique, like a mirror that made you tall, fat, skinny and more. When Mitchell came across the last mirror, however, it was very strange. He noticed a huge purple and black glow that was jumping out. He decided to go meet back with his family. Mitchell tried to run for his life, but he slowly and painfully got sucked back in. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled. Every inch he got tugged into the portal was more painful than the last. Mitchell cried and yelled every second he was in the portal. He then saw the glow above him, and he realized that he was out of the portal. He then took a hard hit to the floor, where he nearly passed out. When he looked up, he realized that he was lost. He didn't know where the hell he was and tried to seek help from the people there. But there weren't any people. Instead, there were different shapes of black and purple aliens. He tried to ask them where they were, and they actually spoke English. They said that he was in the 5th Dimension. They also said that Mitchell was kidnapped by the Vortex. But then, the alien (named Kenny) decided that he told Mitchell too much. He then kidnapped him and decided to bury him in the ground which was made of a stone called Vorstone. Mitchell, who was under the Vorstone, decided that just because he was trapped doesn't mean that he can't try to get out. Mitchell tried to dig the Vordirt out with his bare hands. 2 hours later, and he made barely any progress. He then decided to mine down and try to find any tools, like a shovel or a pickaxe. He then went down so far that he found lava. He then found some iron, which he made a pickaxe out of. But before he came back up, something caught his eye. "Holy crap," he said. Mitchell saw a weird beeping red button. He tapped it, but he was also on a Pressure Plate that made him fall down and made him almost pass out again. He looked around, and he saw a group of aliens leaving the are to go do something. He quickly got up and looked around. It looked like an office - it had high-tech computers, lots of weapons, and lots of paperwork. He decided to turn on one of the computers to find some information. He was shocked to find what would happen. He saw a document that had a plan made by the Vortex, which was to destroy every dimension except for the 5th Dimension. He also saw that the Vortex was also planning to kill the aliens on his land. He was shocked and printed out this info when a voice shouted "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!" It was Kenny! Mitchell tried to run the fastest he ever ran. He sprinted out of the office and hid behind the closest opening. However, that wasn't enough to fool the aliens. Mitchell then saw a ladder that led to the surface. He struggled to get to it, though, because the aliens grabbed him by the leg. Mitchell hit one of the aliens and escaped their hands. He then climbed the ladder. He thought he was good until Kenny shot him with a grapple gun and pulled Mitchell closer to him. Next thing he knew, Mitchell was laying down beside him. "What were you doing here, you creep? How did you get here?" Mitchell hesitated as Kenny asked that. He tried to explain that he was actually on their side and tried to tell them that the Vortex would kill them, but they didn't want to hear it. They put him into a chair and placed a bomb on the ceiling of the room. They were going to kill Mitchell with a bomb! (Well, the bomb would probably flatten him before it exploded, but whatever). Another alien, named John, said that if he was on their side, he shouldn't have gone into the office and steal information from them. Mitchell told the story again, but they didn't care. Kenny pulled the lever that activated the bomb to fall. Mitchell's arms were tied up, and he only had about 30 seconds to free his arms to stop the bomb. Mitchell struggled to free his arms from the latch. He couldn't slip them through or break the latch. He thought that his life would be over and that he would pass away at the young age or 8. The bomb had 20 seconds before it reached Mitchell when he saw a gun. That gun would be able to destroy the latch. However, Mitchell's arms were tied up and the aliens wouldn't help him, meaning he had to use his feet to do it. His feet reached for it and grabbed it. But there was one problem: he had to use something to pull the trigger. He tried to use his toes, but it didn't work. He pretty much had no other option. But then, a part of the bomb hit the trigger at 5 seconds and freed Mitchell. How did that happen? Well, no one knows. Mitchell had to act quick, though, since the bomb had 3 more seconds. You'd think he would run away or something, right? Well, he didn't. He just stuck his hands up and waited for it to come down so he could stop it. The bomb finally dropped down, and Mitchell actually held it up and threw it before it exploded. The bomb landed it one of the corners of the room, where one of the aliens was. The alien exploded and died, but no one cared. They treated Mitchell like a hero because of his great strength and believed his story. Mitchell then asked what the gun was, and Kenny explained that it was a ZX Spapptron. And, although Mitchell showed his strength while evading the bomb, the Vortics (those are the aliens) tried to improve his weapon use. John explained that the Vortex was only vulnerable to a ZX Spapptron, and it took lots of shots to kill him. A montage then shows all of the times the Vortics tried to kill the Vortex. They tried all sorts of weapons: Snipers, Shotguns, Grenades, Flamethrowers, Swords and more. That´s when Kenny explained that they created the ZX Spapptron, a blaster that fired a super high tech bullet with many attachments. However, there was one problem: Mitchell couldn´t carry a ZX Spapptron. Why? It was super heavy. It weighed about 30 lbs. It also turned out that Mitchell could only carry huge bombs, as The Vortics then realized that maybe they had to do it. The Vortics have been trying to use the ZX Spapptron for 3 years and made a lot of progress. However, they knew that Mitchell could still do it if he got stronger. Kenny, John, and Darren (the 3rd Vortic in charge) took Mitchell into a weight room. 3 days later, Mitchell made very little progress. The Vortics had no idea what would happen to him if he would attempt to destroy the Vortex. Mitchell decided that he would have to try to escort the Vortics out of the underground and get to the portal while they carried weapons. Darren then explained that they would have no chance. However, before he could finish, the vortex swarmed over the spot they were in and sucked Darren up and killed him. The other Vortics had to escape. Mitchell and Kenny demanded everyone to follow their lead. They managed to defeat many of the obstacles the boss spawned, but something was missing - The ZX Spapptron. Soon, most of the Vortics are dead, but Kenny, John, and another one named Pokè defend Mitchell and a bunch of others. Mitchell continues fighting, like the others, when they get into trouble. Like, Kenny tries to go up for battle again, but the Vortex successfully shoots him and he blasts off the edge of the dimension. Mitchell is scared because he's just viewing all of this and not doing anything. However, he reverts this fact and kills a mini Vortex with an ultra sharp bladed knife. Kenny yells for help, but when Mitchell goes over, it is too late. Kenny has hit the deep ground and has most likely died from the blast. Mitchell, hungry for revenge, then kicks the boss with his karate skills and the Vortex falls down. Mitchell, happy about this, sees that the lock on the cage has been lifted and grabs the Spapptron. But before he can turn around and have the final blood, an army of 50 little vortexes appear. Mitchell jumps up to shoot them, but one of them blasts a fire charge electrocution at him and shoots him off the edge with the ZX Spapptron in his hand. He is also in the cage and grabs onto it. John looks over and sees Mitchell, and he is desperate to get him up. He throws a grapple gun down to Mitchell and tells him to catch it. However, the trajectory of the aim wasn't perfect, as Mitchell got stabbed by it in the chest. He then loses life for a second as he falls for an eight of a mile. However, he gets his life back and shoots the grapple just in time before he hit the bottom of the void. He also makes a big discovery - Kenny. Mitchell asks how Kenny survived and tries to bring him up to the surface. But instead, he says that he done enough for the Vortics and wills make a sacrifice. He then thanks Mitchell and praises him in defeating the Vortex and dies. Mitchell accepts this and grapples himself to the top of Cipha. He goes back up to see Pokè and John down. He calls for backup while he revives them and shoots back as well. The Vortex, however, gets an Ultimate Shield, an object that reflects anything, even a ZX Spapptron. This makes Mitchell thinks of the ZX Spapptron. He needs to find it. He looks everywhere, but he realizes that it's not in Cipha - it's in the 5th Dimension. He needs a portal to get there. He mines down a few layers to go in the Cipha Central Command Center and notices a network of tunnels and technology, much like the 5th Dimension. He also sees someone operating it - a Mega Vortex Minion ZX, the most powerful and high tech minion of all. He punches Mitchell in the eye and he falls while knocked out. He has a dream about him against the Vortex. He imagines a ZX Spapptron in his hand while defeating every enemy in sight. He then gets woken up by another hit - this time to the shin. He wakes up and finds the Mega Minion hacking a computer. He is typing a code that shuts down the universe, so Mitchell has to take it over and kill him. He uses a fireball and burns him, as well as using his blasters. The minion fights back and sends a fiery wind upon him, but Mitchell uses an Ultimate Shield and deflects it, hitting him and killing him. He hacks into the controls. He presses a button that says "Teleport." Mitchell presses it and types some random code into the computer, causing him to teleport to the 5th Dimension. He drops down into a ravine, seeing the computers he used to find the info about the Vortex. He goes onto one of them and downloads an engine that shows the location of the ZX Spapptron, showing that it's on the edge of some Vorstone, near the void. He has to get to it quickly before anything happens to it, or else the Vortex may stay alive forever and conquer Mitchell. He uses the ladder he used earlier to climb up when he sees a lot of Mega Vortex Minion ZXs. They are patrolling the area and see a defenseless Mitchell. He has no weapon, no shield, no mechanisms....nothing. Except for his hands, that is. Mitchell sees a minion coming at him and he quickly counters an attack. He grabs the fiend by the arm and throws him off the edge of the dimension. He destroys a few others using this tactic. He also kicks the crap out of one of them and gets their weapon, which is a blaster, but it's not as good as a Spapptron. He still uses it to weaken them and poison them, causing him to steal their stuff and defeat them. Mitchell, however, loses his blaster after a minion grabs it and throws it off along with Mitchell. He has is grip and holds himself up and uses his strength to blast up and kick one of them in the face. He then finds a grenade that is about to blow up, as the metal is already pulled. He quickly throws it back to the remaining villains and walks away like a badass. They blow up and die as Mitchell spots a strong ZX Spapptron. He runs over and picks it up, glad he has it. Now all he has to do is teleport back to Cipha and kill the Vortex. However, he sees towers of obsidian with crystals on top. They are connecting, indicating a teleporting spawn. Mitchell is surprised to see who it is - the Vortex! He picks up the ZX Spapptron with his wind and throughs it off the edge. Mitchell tries to reach for it, but it's too late. However, he thinks of an idea - he's going to jump down and grab it. He plunges down and quickly spots the weapon. He reaches down for it, but he can't seem to grasp it. Finally, when he does, he is happy. However, he is almost at the bottom of the void. He has to think fast - or else he will die. Mitchell thinks for a second. He knows that he has to use his only recourse available: the Spapptron. He decides to point it down and blast it. While it would be a bit of electricity not used for fighting, he could maybe go up from the effects. He shoots it about a yard from the ground and he gets blasted up from the charge. He starts going up, but he loses control of the weapon, which is also moving up. It gets up before him, but Mitchell quickly jumps up after the effects wear off and he flips onto the Vorstone with it. While he's happy he saved his life, the Vortex is still there. He brings Mitchell up and tries to suck him in, but he fires the blaster and gets down. He keeps shooting him, but the Vortex keeps deflecting it. It gets more intense by the second, with more action and they keep getting closer. However, Mitchell destroys the shield and hits the Vortex one final time, bringing him down and severely injured. "Mitchell...." he says. "Why don't we be friends? We could team up and blow up those buffoons with our powerful weapons." Mitchell hates this idea. "After all the bad things you did? Hell no! You fully deserve this. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." He hits the Vortex again, blasting him off to the void. After that, he turns around and walks toward the command center...when he sees a whole army of Vortics. They are coming out in wholes, running toward Mitchell. "Mitchell," John says, "you are a true hero. All in favor of Mitchell to become the king of the 5th Dimension, say I." Everybody says I, but Mitchell isn't too fond of the idea, saying that he has a family on Earth. However, he decides that he can maybe serve his term and move out. "Accepted." He says. A party then starts, as the movie ends. Relationships Allies *Kenny Vortic † *John Vortic *Darren Vortic † *Poke Vortic *Other Vortics Enemies *All of the Vortics (formerly) *The Vortex *The Vortex's Minions Category:Original Movie Characters Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:The Mirror Dimension Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes